DANCE TEACHER
by Kyungja.gom
Summary: Kyungsoo mengikuti kelas menari KAISOO/KAIXKYUNGSOO


Aku berakhir tragis disini. Berada dalam kelas yang sama sekali gak aku mengerti. Tsk!! Yaa.. Sebenarnya ini semua akibat ulahku sendiri. Akibat mulutku yg berucap seenaknya.. Ah.. Tidak.. Ini juga ulah mereka. Kalau saja mereka tidak mengejek seenaknya, mulut manisku ini gak akan berucap kalimat itu. Sial.. Si...

"Selamat pagi semua. Aku Kim Jongin. Kalian bisa memangilku Kai. Mulai saat ini aku akan melatih dance kalian menggantikan pelatih park selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Oke cukup perkenalannya, ayo kita lakukan perenggangan sebelum melakukan dance".

"Oi.. Kau yg berbaju hijau!! Berapa kali harus ku bilang kau harus melangkahkan kaki kanan dulu baru kirimu. Perhatikan dan fokus pada langkahmu".

Tsk.. Dari tadi dia hanya marah dan marah terus. Apa dia tidak tahu dance itu sangat sulit untukku. Menyebalkan!! Untung saja dia tampan kalau tidak aku ingin mencekiknya sekarang juga.

"Baiklah cukup untuk hari ini. Aku harap untuk pertemuan selanjutnya kalian sudah menguasainya".

Ahh. Aku sangat lelaah.. Setidaknya penderitaanku berakhir untuk hari ini.

"Oi.. Kau yang baju hijau.. Tetap tinggal. Aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa"

"Apa?"

Tidaaaaaaaaaaakkk. Aku ingin pulang.. Huwaaaaa

"Astaga Kyungsoo. Kenapa badanmu kaku sekali. Kau harus menggerakkan pinggulmu seperti ini. Perhatikan. Se-per-ti-i-ni".

Oh.. No.. Ini gak baik buat jantungku. Dia terlalu sexy

"Oi.. Kyungsoo.. Kau perhatikan apa yang aku contohkan tidak sii"

"A..ii..yaa.. Aku memperhatikan"

"Coba sekarang lakukan?"

Aku berusaha melakukan apa yang dia contohkan dengan sangat baiikk dan berusaha tidak membuat kesalahan.

"Do Kyungsoo.. Ahhh.. Itu salah. Liat kaca yang di depanmu. Kau harus mengangkat sedikit pinggul dan pantatmu"

Apa yang dia lakukan. Dia bahkan dengan berani memeluk pinggang dan meraba pantatku. Tapi.. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bernafas. Oh..

"Kyung.. Kyungsoo.. Kau baik baik saja".

Dia berbisik ditelingaku. Kami sangat dekat. Apa-apaan ini.. Bahkan sekarang dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku.

"Kyung... Kalau kau lelah kita lanjutkan besok saja"

"Ahh.. Tidak tidak.." Aku segera menjauhkan tubuhku setelah menyadari apa yang kita lakukan itu tidak benar.. Kita selesaikan malam ini.. Aku harus bisa melakukannya dan memamerkan pada temanku".

"Maksudmu?"

"Yaa.. Mereka mengejekku karena badanku sangat kaku dan tidak bisa dance dan dengan sombongnya aku berkata kalau aku sangat mahir dance. Hehehe.. Jadi ku mohon bantu aku".

"Hmmm.. Bisa.. Tapi dengan syarat. Apa Kau pasti bisa melakukannya?".

"Hmmm.. Pasti akan ku lakukan".

"Jadi pacarku sekarang"

"Hah?" Dia benar gila.. Kita baru saja bertemu dia sudah menyatakan cinta

"Ini sebuah perintah, Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Baiklah.. sekarang, Kita lakukan gerakan berikutnya. Kau harus berputar seperti ini.."

"Seperti ini?"

"Begini, Kau harus mengangkat tanganmu ke depan dan bertumpu pada telapak kakimu lalu berputar, Seperti putaran pada penari balet" Kebanyakan berputar membuat kepalaku sangat pusing sekarang. Rasanya aku ingin muntah

"Aku akan memegang pinggangmu dan kau berputar"

"Baa.. Baiklaah"

Aku melakukan gerakan tersebut berulang kali dengan dia memegang pinggangku. Pada putaran ke 7 kepalaku berkunang-kunang dan kurasa aku benar-benar akan jatuh sekarang. Sebelum hal itu terjadi dia menangkapku dengan memelukku erat. Dia menatapku dengan mata tajamnya dan Aku terjatuh pada tatapannya yg menyejukkan. Dia membelai pipiku lembut dan berkata dia suka padaku saat pertama kali dia memasuki kelas. Tangan yg berada dipipiku merambat turun menuju belakang leher dan mengangkat sedikit kepalaku. Kepalanya semakin mendekat ke arah wajahku dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.. Tidak.. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus menghindar tapi tubuhku kaku tidak bisa digerakkan.

Bibir tebalnya mendarat sempurna di bibir sexyku ini, Rasanya kenyal. Kulihat dia menutup mata saat menciumku. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin panas. Lidahnya berhasil masuk kedalam mulutku. Dia semakin memelukku erat tanpa jarak. Tangannya yg berada dipinggangku dengan halus naik membelai punggungku. Semakin lama tangannya merambat turun membelai pinggang dan turun membelai pantat dan berhenti disana. Meremasnya. Oh good ini nikmat. Tapi.. Tunggu.. Dia me-re-mas-pan-tat-ku.


End file.
